


The House

by human_nature (AllyHR)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Supernatural Elements, Team Nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/pseuds/human_nature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> "Doctor," Nyssa observed, her feelings of worry now turning to panic, "there's something very odd about this place."  </i> The Doctor and Nyssa are lost in a strange house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Peculiar" challenge at who_contest. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Time Placement: Directly after the audio Creatures of Beauty.

_Darkness._ All Nyssa could see as she made her way down the seemingly-endless hallway was darkness. After their recent ordeal on the planet Veln, the Doctor had originally said he was taking her to the Eye of Orion for a bit of needed rest and relaxation. ("The most tranquil place in the universe," he had called it.) Yet somehow the TARDIS had instead managed to materialize in what appeared to be the living room of an abandoned house. The floorboards under her creaked loudly with each footstep as Nyssa began combing one of the walls in search of anything: a door to another room, a window, a light switch, just something to shed some light into this pitch blackness in front of her. So far it seemed that her search had proved to be pointless. The walls on both sides of the hallway had been oddly smooth. Suddenly, Nyssa felt a burst of cold come upon her like a sudden gust of pure Arctic air had blown in from a distant open window. 

"Nyssa?" The Doctor called, his voice sounding rather far away. "Can you hear me?" 

"Barely, Doctor" Nyssa responded. "Where are you?" 

"I'm not entirely sure" he said. "I was trying to relocate the TARDIS but it seems that every room is exactly the same. And they all are missing one thing." 

"The TARDIS" she finished, now beginning to worry. "But how could it-----?" Her words were cut off by another sudden Arctic blast. Only this time is was accompanied by a peculiar sound. It sounded eerily like the high-pitched, carefree laughter of a child. 

"Doctor," Nyssa observed, her feelings of worry now turning to panic, "there's something very odd about this place." 

"I believe you're right" replied the Doctor as another wave of childish laughter rang out from the rafters, "And I'm beginning to suspect we aren't alone."


End file.
